Tormenta eléctrica
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Zenitsu se quedó solo en el bosque mientras se produce una tormenta eléctrica.


Unos tres chicos se estaban dirigiendo a una nueva misión, iban por el bosque. Cuando de pronto, el sol fue cubierto. Al mirar el cielo, notaron como nubes negras los tapo completamente.

Iba a llover.

—Tenemos que buscar un refugio —espetó Tanjiro. Antes de apresurar su marcha para que la lluvia no los empape por completo.

Los otros chicos también empezaron a apurarse. Teniendo como objetivo buscar un lugar para pasar la noche, ya que parecía que la tormenta (que faltaba muy poco para comenzar) iba a estar para rato. Sin embargo la visualización de un relámpago y luego el sonido del trueno que lo acompaño. Provoco que Zenitsu se detuviera completamente, abstraído por la luz centellante y el ruido petrificante. Cuando quiso recordar, supo que estaba solo en el bosque.

—¿Eh? ¿Dónde están? —gritó el chico, girando su cuello tan rápido que parecía que se lo iba a quebrar, para los dos costados, comenzando a mirar desesperadamente todo a su alrededor—. ¡Vuelvan! —espetó como gritando sus nombres—. ¡Tanjiro! ¡Nezuko_chan! ¡Inosuke! ¡No me dejen solo! —chilló con fuerza. Cerrando fuertemente los ojos, cuando oyó, esta vez, un estruendoso trueno y añadió estremeciéndose del pavor—: ¡Tengo miedo!

Entretanto comenzaba a temblar cada vez más por cada relámpago visto y por cada trueno oído y con el sonido mas fuerte. Hasta que no pudo dar un paso más, apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol, se puso en posición fetal sin poder levantarse, sus brazos cubriendo su cabeza.

Desde que le había caído un rayo. Había desarrollado ese inminente miedo por las tormentas eléctricas. Lagrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas y un llanto agónico suprimido por la tormenta eléctrica fue producido por el chico. Débilmente siendo empapado por las gotas que traspasaban de las hojas del árbol. Tembló no por el frío causado por las heladas gotas de lluvia. Su propio interior estaba temblando del miedo que le hacia oír los truenos acercándose.

Se paralizo, sus pies no reaccionaban, las lágrimas caían sin control de sus ojos, camuflándose con las gotas de lluvia que empezaban a aumentar su intensidad.

—¡Tanjiro! ¡Nezuko_chan! ¡Inosuke! —seguía gritando entre lágrimas.

Los aludidos, quienes recién habían encontrado una pequeña cabaña luego de recorrer muchos metros después.

—¡Qué bueno que encontramos un refugio! —habló Tanjiro, depositando la caja en el suelo—. ¿No lo crees así, Zenitsu? —cuestionó para percatarse que el susodicho no estaba—. Inosuke ¿Y Zenitsu?

—Esta... —inició para darse cuenta que había desaparecido—. ¡NO ESTA! —exclamó—. ¿Dónde demonios se fue Monitsu?

—Quizás se perdió —dijo Tanjiro—. ¡Voy a buscarlo! ¡Por favor cuida a Nezuko! —repuso antes de salir en busca del chico rubio.

A pesar de la habilidad de su olfato. No podía detectar el aroma amable y fuerte de Zenitsu, las gotas de lluvia que caían en la tierra y formaba el aroma del petricor, le hacía imposible saber dónde estaba el chico.

Así que no le quedó de otra de únicamente conformarse de llamar por su nombre.

—¡Zenitsu!

El mismo que estaba hiperventilando del pánico y con el corazón latiendo a mil. Deteniéndose cuando un rayo cayó a unos metros suyo. Al árbol que estaba enfrente de él incendiándolo y partiéndolo por la mitad.

Tragó saliva y cuando estuvo a punto de desmayarse del terror. Entre el ruido de la tormenta, escuchó su voz llamándolo.

—¡Zenitsu! —su nombre pronunciado por Tanjiro se escuchó más fuerte hasta que lo diviso. Levantándose con una fuerza que de pronto sintió, se abalanzo al pecho del chico, abrazándolo.

—¡¿Dónde estabas?! —exigió saber, mientras se separaba para zarandeándolo una y otra vez—. ¡¿Por qué me dejaste?! —gritó caótico por el pavor que se generó en ese periodo de tiempo, que él sintió una eternidad y que fue agonizante para el chico que lo había pasado completamente solo.

—Vamos, encontramos un refugio —dijo tomando de su mano, temblorosa y fría—. El camino debe ser por aquí —guiándolo. Pero luego de un rato parecían estar perdidos. Ocasionado porque al chico se le hizo complicado ver ante la lluvia que empapaba sus parpados y dificultaba su campo de visión.

—Ehh, Tanjiro ¿Estás seguro que este camino es el correcto? —cuestionó rato después, al notar como habían pasado por el árbol partido por la mitad y que le hacía tragar saliva con tan solo mirarlo de reojo.

Al notar la vacilación. Zenitsu gritó al borde del pánico.

—¡¿Te perdiste?! —exclamó—. ¡Oh, no! Vamos a morir y... —antes de que más palabras pesimistas salieran de su boca. Un sonoro trueno lo calló.

Volviendo a temblar en el lugar, paralizado. Tanjiro apretó su mano con fuerza.

—Todo estará bien —Sus ojos le transmitían tranquilidad. Zenitsu confiaba plenamente en el chico, mientras lo llevaba a donde creía que era el camino hacia la cabaña.

La misma donde estaba Inosuke caminando de un lado a otro, impaciente porque todavía los muchachos no aparecían.

—¿Dónde diablos están? —cuestionó—. ¡Ya deberían haber vuelto!

Bufó y en ese ínterin, la puerta de la caja es bruscamente abierta por una patada que realizo Nezuko. La misma que al notar que su hermano no había regresado, salió de la cabaña.

Ella empezó a correr mientras sus pisadas producían salpiques por los charcos que se formó debido a la lluvia.

—¿Estamos cerca? —preguntó Zenitsu completamente mojado como a quien le preguntaba.

—Eso creo.

—¿ESO CREES? ¿COMO QUE CREES? —gritó y cuando creyó que un animal salvaje venia directo a ellos. Para su sorpresa vio a Nezuko empapada enfrente de él.

Los dos gritaron su nombre.

—¿Viniste a buscarnos? —preguntó Tanjiro a su hermana. Ella asintió. Zenitsu sintió su corazón conmoverse, a pesar de que no fue a él solo.

Al poco tiempo, Inosuke apareció por detrás.

—¿Tú también viniste Inosuke? —cuestionó más sorprendido.

—Me dijiste que la cuidaras —espetó.

Y de repente, un trueno resonó y el cuerpo involuntariamente de Zenitsu tembló del miedo, pequeñas lagrimas se presentaron en sus ojos, sentía la electricidad recorrer por su cuerpo y dejando paralizado.

Tanjiro apretó la mano con fuerza. Zenitsu lo sintió y miró a sus ojos gentiles, que calmaban su cuerpo temeroso, el miedo que obtuvo se apaciguo. Al menos por unos breves segundos que duro, antes de que se vislumbre otro relámpago y luego se oyera el fuerte sonido del trueno. Nezuko que noto aquello, poso sus blancas, delicadas y suaves manos sobre sus oídos. Cubriéndolos.

Zenitsu se quedó mirando sus ojos rosados y ella sus ojos dorados. Con sus manos en sus oídos, por un breve momento, solo podía oír el fuerte ruido de su corazón. Golpeando fuertemente y calentando sus mejillas mojadas por el agua de la lluvia como de sus lágrimas.

Interrumpiendo el momento, Inosuke quien aviso gritando que la lluvia era más y más fuerte. Y tenía razón las gotas eran más pesadas y ya se estaba formando un barro incomodo por el camino que habían venido recién.

Así que Nezuko retiró sus manos de sus oídos y en cambio tomo su mano libre. Disponiéndose a correr, siendo liderados por Inosuke hasta el refugio que habían encontrado anteriormente.

Al llegar el de la máscara de Jabalí, se sacudió donde las gotas salpicó a los individuos. Mientras el sonido de los truenos no paraba, como el fuerte ruido de la lluvia.

—Hey Monitsu ¡Ya deja de temblar! ¡Estamos seguros! —vociferó Inosuke, al verlo estremecerse y no creyendo que fuera porque estaba empapado, el chico chillaba con pavor con cada maldito sonido que producía el cielo.

Zenitsu se sorprendió que se hubiera percatado. A pesar de que estaba mojado y el frío calaba en sus huesos y eso también provocaba un leve temblor en sus huesos. Ya no lo sintió, es más su cuerpo y sobre todo su corazón, solo estaba lleno de calidez.

Lo habían buscado. Lo habían encontrado. Se preocuparon.

Lágrimas de alegría salieron de sus ojos.

—¿Por qué diablos sigues llorando? —bramó Inosuke.

Lloraba de la felicidad.

Y a pesar de que los truenos seguían escuchándose. Zenitsu dejó de temer, porque los hermanos Kamado no soltaron su mano y el ruidoso Inosuke amortiguaba los truenos que resonaban con furia.

Ya no tenía miedo, no junto a ellos.


End file.
